When You Give a Potter a TimeTurner
by BoxAuthor88
Summary: What happens when you invole a rock, a time-turner, and James Potter? Read to find out! Next Generation, and Past. Year for NG: 2022 Year for Past: 1997 SORRY EVERYONE THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR SOME TIME. LOOK ON PROFILE FOR ONE-SHOT STORIES BEING WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Hello to the Fanfiction world! This is my new/first story I written! Hope you enjoy it! So here's the first chapter, read on.**

**When You Give a Potter a Time-Turner**

Chapter 1: Tag and a 'Trip'

It was winter break for the Potters and Weasleys, outside the snow was falling, the ground was as white as could be, and it was just another peaceful day at The Burrow right? Not even close...

"JAMES!" A girl with red some-what puffy hair yelled.

"Give it back now before I call Aunt Ginny!"

The boy that had black hair that stood up on his head, with hazel eyes stopped dead in his tracks, turned around at the glaring red head.

"You wouldn't dare..." James said fearfully.

"Try me." The taunting red head said.

James looked at her for a minute looking for any signs she could be lying, and then reluctantly handed over a small necklace that had an hour glass being circulated with two gold rings.

"Fine Rose, but only because I heard rumors mum been working on her bat-boogey hex …" James said while shuddering.

The two teenagers started walking back towards The Burrow, when suddenly a small red head girl, a tall boy, and a slightly older boy, that had emerald green eyes and black hair that stood up on his head like James, came rushing toward them.

"Where have you two been? Mum has been going crazy!" The boy with black hair said.

"Al, we're fine, we just had a small game of ... Tag …" James said, shooting a glare at Rose. Who was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Well come on then I want to help set up the tree, and decorate it so we have time for the feast!" The boy with red hair said, while the small girl with long red hair nodded, approving what he said.

"Alright Lily and Hugo let's go." Rose said. They started off to the house, when suddenly, James tripped on an oddly large rock that wasn't seen due to the snow, which pushed over everyone. Knocking the hourglass necklace out of Rose hand, breaking it, in the process. The world seemed to be spinning upside down in every direction when it stopped they were in a dog pile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Read on!**

Chapter 2: The Realizations

_In the kitchen, at The Burrow, of the year 1997, they all heard a crash in the living rooms._

"Hugo gets your knee off of my stomach!"

"I can't move because Lily has her elbow up somewhere not pleasant..."

"Eww..."

"Whatever this is, it's not healthy for where it's at ..."

"Hello anyone care about the guy underneath a weight of 4 tons?"

"Shut up James!" And they heard a smack, with some...nasty words...

Lily looked around and spotted the people at the door.

"Uh, guys, we have some of, err... Friends here..." The girl who name seems to be Lily said, pointing at the door.

"Who are you, I demand for you to tell us now!" Remus Lupin said pointing his wand at the five children.

Hugo looked surprised at who he was, Lily was the same way before she yelled out.

"Whoa your Teddy's dad! I've seen you in pictures mum and dad has around the house! But your suppose to be-"Lily stopped what she was saying when something dawned on her.

"Guys you know the guy in the door; he's supposed to be you know ..." Lily's voice trailed off, it was utter silence until it dawned onto the other 4 children what happened. That's when a heated battle broke loose between a VERY angry Weasley and a fearful Potter.

"JAME SIRIUS POTTER THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Rose yelled at James.

"ME? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" James yelled back

"IF YOU HADN'T TOOKEN MY TIME-TURNER AND DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY TO THE WOODS, AND TRIPPED US! THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!" Rose yelled.

James and Rose kept going back and forth screaming at each other until;

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Albus said, he never raises his voice, as it's his parents who always yelled at James for the pranks he did. Now it's clear, he was the most mature Potter sibling here it was his job to yell at James. They all turned to the people in the door. Hugo started to laugh nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"This is going to take some time… So, who's up for dinner?"

**A/N Review please. Any criticizing fine! I'll be able to get better :D**


End file.
